1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to reflex games and more particularly pertains to a new game for grabbing a playing marker before an opponent does to score a point.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of reflex games is known in the prior art. More specifically, reflex games heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U. S. Pat. No. 3,583,701; U.S. Pat. No. 4,919,429; U.S. Pat. No. 4,310,156; U.S. Pat. No. 2,587,381; U.S. Pat. No. 2,995,371; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 373,148.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new game. The inventive device includes a playing mat with a pair of end edges and a pair of side edges. The playing mat also has a center point and a pair of base lines extending between the side edges of the playing mat. The center point is interposed between the base lines. Each of the base lines defines a base region extending from the respective base line and an adjacent associated end edge of the playing mat. resting the playing mat. A marker piece is positioned on the center point of the playing mat. A first player places a hand on the playing mat in a first of the base regions and a second player places a hand on the playing mat in a second of the base regions. After a start command is issued the first and second players grab for the marker piece with the player grabbing the marker piece scoring a point.
In these respects, the game according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of grabbing a playing marker before an opponent does to score a point.